


Kinda Perfect

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Disney World visit, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru spend a day in the Magic Kingdom away from it all. RinHaru fluff for Rin's birthday inspired by tomakehimfree's art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Perfect

There were some days Rin just had to be thankful Haru loved him. As right now, they were stood in a crowd of families waiting to enter the Magic Kingdom theme park in Walt Disney World, Florida and he was sure Haru would love to be  _anywhere_  else but in this throng of eager people – excited children and exasperated parents all around them.

“You are such a damn child,” Haru grumbled under his breath as he looked at Rin.

Rin only shrugged, unashamed as he waited with the rest of the crowd for the little show that opened the day. It wasn’t like they got many “free” days in their lives – they were constantly training and eating right and doing everything professional athletes had to do so a day like this was special and precious. Plus it was a big deal for Rin. Yeah, they’d visited Disneyland in Tokyo but that had caused problems as they were well known in their home country – people stopping them for autographs and wanting selfies with them so that getting to the rides had been a problem. It had been a stressful day for both of them and neither had really enjoyed it.

Today it was different. Unlike in Japan, they were anonymous, just more tourists wanting to visit the “happiest place on earth” and no one looked twice at them. As soon as Rin had discovered they had a swimming competition with the national team in Miami, he had googled information and asked the coach whether they could not fly back with the rest of the team in order to stay on a few days and visit Disney World. The coach had laughed, of course he had, but agreed.

After all, they’d had to pay out of their own pockets for their flights home. And so now they had one full day alone in a theme park Rin had dreamed about for years.

The show finally happened and Rin tried not to bounce on his heels in readiness. He knew where he wanted to go first – Splash Mountain – and he’d memorised the route and knew they had to get their quick in order to ride with minimal line and then go around again. Haru had agreed to his plans for the day, ignoring him while he lay in the tub in their hotel room as Rin sat on the toilet seat looking at his tablet, informing Haru of everything they would do and see and eat.

Haru had just given him a sideway glance and the smallest of smiles at Rin’s enthusiasm and Rin had leaned over the tub, pressed his lips to Haru’s and whispered “thank you”. As really, Haru wasn’t really interested in Disney but he knew Rin was so he went along with it. But then, his ears had pricked up when Rin had mentioned water rides and it seemed Haru was excited for getting soaked at the very least.

Rin knew he was sentimental and a little bit of a romantic, it was his nature and though he tried to hide it with “cool”, Haru knew it was all façade. So when the ropes dropped and they could walk up Main Street and towards Cinderella Castle, Rin couldn’t help grabbing for Haru’s hands as they walked quickly, entwining their fingers tightly. His little “thing” for Disney was long held – he remembered his dad buying VHS tapes for him and Gou and he knew it was silly and childish but…

He’d been so focused all his life on his goals and dreams and being the best that sometimes he liked the fact he could escape into fairy tales and fantasy.

Or as Haru would say, teasingly, it was all because Rin was a p- _rin-_ cess and that accusation would end in tickles and jabs, kisses and gropes and probably at least heavy making out. Maybe more if they had the time or were so inclined.

Rin did want to stop and look at the castle but that would be for later. They intended to stay for the fireworks and so Rin prioritised their minimal time, dragging Haru on the route he’d memorised towards their destination, Splash Mountain appearing, the sight of the logs descending down the drop exciting Rin and the sight of the water splash apparently exciting Haru.

“Remember your promise, babe,” Rin said as they sped up to get to the ride, “no jumping into the water on  _any_ ride. Let’s not get thrown outta Disney, huh?”

The response was a punch to Rin’s shoulder and Rin only chuckled as they reached the snaking line, noticing the wait time was ten minutes and Rin’s plan was going well. He knew Haru probably felt a little anxious as he didn’t speak much English but Rin kept a reassuring hand on his boyfriend, touching bare arm or hand as they walked through the queue system.

When they arrived at the “dock”, Rin answered the standard question on their behalf – “How many in your party?” – holding up his fingers with a two and they were directed to row one. Rin smiled and dragged Haru to their spot, tempted to kiss at Haru’s lips to remove the slight scowl on his face.

“Remember how much I love you,” he said to which Haru rolled his eyes at Rin’s blatant excitement. But it was done in humour, a smile on Haru’s face that made Rin smile broadly in return.

They rode Splash Mountain twice in quick succession, getting not so wet the first time and  _very_  wet the second. Neither minded and Rin did glare once at Haru as it seemed like he  _might’ve_ been thinking about stripping and jumping in. He hadn’t checked if his boyfriend was wearing his swimsuit underneath his shorts but it was pretty likely he was. Rin found a harsh glare in the direction of Haru deterred him for any stupid thoughts and Haru would only make a small “humph” noise as though he was annoyed at Rin’s apparent mind-reading.

The rest of the day was devoted to rides and the occasional character meet and greet. Haru begrudgingly joined in the pictures with Mickey and Minnie and some selfies in front of Cinderella Castle. He didn’t protest when Rin sent them to Gou, a message with it saying “having fun in Disney World! You’d love it xxx”.

The only blight was a short rain shower in the afternoon – it was Florida in June, after all, but they took the opportunity to eat hotdogs at Casey’s Corner and watch the shower, the greasy food covered in chili and runny cheese sauce. It was a rare thing to eat so unhealthily and even Haru seemed to enjoy the artery clogging meal – just this once.

They picked up some gifts after the rain shower, spending far too long in the Emporium for Haru’s liking as they selected something for Gou and tried on a few hats – Rin took a few pictures of Haru with Mickey Mouse ears, setting one to his lock screen and Haru did the same when Rin tried one that was Captain Jack Sparrow. It was hard to pick whether or not to buy anything but Rin instead opted for a few shirts, making Haru buy a striped blue and white shirt with a small Mickey on that showed they’d had their brief vacation.

As always, it was too damn brief. Rin always knew being a professional athlete was not an easy life. It wasn’t an easy job and they had to be so dedicated and focused that breaks were rare. But it had been good – eating what they wanted, holding hands occasionally, sharing sneaky kisses and taking a ton of dorky pictures. Rin was in such a good mood as they waited for the fireworks, staking out a spot in front of the castle and sharing a bucket of popcorn as they stood.

Haru stood in front holding the treat as Rin wrapped his arms around him, his head leaning against his shoulder and being fed the occasional piece as they waited. It felt so calm, so perfect that Rin felt a lump develop in his throat before the damn fireworks started and it seemed Haru sensed his emotional state, turning his head and kissing lightly at his cheek.

Then it came – the fireworks, the display in the sky with Tinkerbell flying overhead. The music, the good childhood memories and the feel of Haru in his arms all made Rin feel the slight tears in his corner of his eyes – the sting of them. He bit on his bottom lip as he watched, feeling the emotions overwhelm him.

Haru turned his head – the fireworks shining in his eyes and pressed his lips to Rin’s briefly while the rest of the crowd watched the sky, pulling away with a whispered affectionate “idiot.”

After the fireworks, they waited awhile for the crowds to clear, standing side by side leaning against a railing, their hands connected and Rin couldn’t stop the smile on his face as the day had been as near perfect as they ever got – an escape, a vacation and time for them to let loose and be free.

“Good day?” Rin asked, leaning close to Haru and nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

“With you acting like a big child?” Haru retorted and Rin gently kicked at his boyfriend’s leg in response. Haru feigned an “ow” before he smiled. “Yeah… it was.”

 “It was kinda perfect, right?”

Haru didn’t answer with words, only leaned further into Rin’s body as they watched the crowds leave, standing together in the dark at the end of a kinda perfect day. 


End file.
